<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>特隆赫姆外海 by vodka_tonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441332">特隆赫姆外海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic'>vodka_tonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在逆轉的漫長航程中，他們有很多時間。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>特隆赫姆外海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我又只是想開車，真的毫無劇情可言。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他不確定此時此刻的狀況究竟該歸咎於誰。</p><p> </p><p>嚴格來說好像誰也沒先開始，他們兩人的行為僅像是一段鋪陳了許久的故事那樣，自然而然地延伸並展開。十天的航行不算漫長，但也絕不算短；而當你花了整整三天看著天空中的海鷗倒飛太久，一切本來覺得不可思議的事情似乎都變得理所當然了起來。</p><p>隨著艾佛斯的小隊從特隆赫姆外海出航至今過了三天，他們前往西伯利亞外海的旅程才不到一半。然而時針即將從午夜跨回十一點的此時此刻，尼爾卻汗涔涔地跨坐在他的身上，而他喘著氣，漲大的陰莖正在尼爾的身體裡不斷進出。像個夢境。他想。</p><p>比他們正沿著時間逆向倒退回十天前這件事還不真實。</p><p> </p><p>一個鐘頭前，尼爾帶著一瓶威士忌到他的艙房裡找他喝酒。這次他難得沒有拒絕，畢竟嚴格來說他們正處在任務的空檔期，旅程仍然漫長，而他過去這幾天經歷過的事情令他頭痛的程度，絕對值得一、兩杯酒精飲料。於是他們在他狹窄的臥艙裡聊天，這裡空間小到連多餘的一張椅子都沒有，於是他們並肩坐在他的床上，談了任務，緊接著談了更多跟任務無關的話題。短短一個小時內他們辯論了幾個命題，偶爾表達對彼此立場的認同，他笑著用拳頭敲了兩次尼爾的肩膀，尼爾對他皺了幾次眉頭又笑出來，那笑容好看得令他目不轉睛。他必須承認自己甚至沒有花費心思去掩飾。雖然他們倆都沒有喝到會醉的程度，但酒精無疑讓體溫升高，並且催化了一些在他們之間老早就已經成形、本來卻未必會將他們推向這個結果的化學反應。</p><p>回過神來時他們已經在接吻，滿溢著情慾的那種。他伸手環抱尼爾，尼爾吻他吻得深入，以至於他們稍微分開時唾液還在他們的雙唇之間牽著透明的細絲。然後尼爾笑了起來，將他按倒在狹小的、軍艦標準配備的單人床鋪上。他們的酒杯中殘留著少許琥珀色液體，被隨意擱在床頭的米白色置物鐵櫃上頭。接著他訝異地發現尼爾帶來他房裡的竟不只那瓶伏特加，還包括了一枚保險套——正巧符合他的尺寸。</p><p> </p><p>他當然不是沒有疑問，不過在看著尼爾脫下上衣，並牽著他的手去觸碰那附像貓科動物一樣修長且優雅的身體時，所有疑問都被他瞬間拋諸腦後。</p><p>尼爾無疑是個英俊的男人，這他早在孟買的遊艇俱樂部與他見面的那瞬間就清楚意識到了。但他卻沒想過他們會上床。太多事情接二連三地發生了，他完全無暇去思考尼爾實際上對他而言有著強烈的吸引力的事實。直到此刻在這個臥艙裡，尼爾跪在地上，將他的屌從他的褲襠裡撈出來，並用濕熱的舌頭貼上他的前端輕輕挑弄的瞬間，他才瞬間清醒，並且清清楚楚感知著整件事竟真的正在發生。</p><p> </p><p>他開著腿，在床緣坐起身子，一邊讓尼爾替他口交，一邊愛惜地用手指順過尼爾亂翹的那頭金髮。在狹隘且裝飾毫無生機的軍艦臥艙內，露骨的水聲迴盪在水泥與金屬之間，似乎被放大了一些而顯得格外清晰。在明亮的日光燈照耀下，他看著尼爾用那張有著漂亮線條的雙唇的嘴吞吐著他的陰莖，然後用舌尖不時舐過早已被唾液弄得濕亮的柱身，精準且巧妙地刺激著他的敏感位置。尼爾很擅長這個。他想。或許太擅長了，簡直像早就熟知他的身體一般。他此生從未這麼快就感覺自己快要來到臨界點。</p><p>「可以了。」於是他說，趕緊將已經漲得發疼的器官從尼爾唇邊退開。尼爾依依不捨地追過去再吻了一下它，才在他面前抬起頭。他看見尼爾的嘴角殘留著少許濕亮的唾液，而英國男人只是用手背優雅地將它擦掉，不疾不徐的模樣像是剛享用完一道高級菜餚。</p><p>「喜歡我的服務嗎？」尼爾促狹地問。</p><p>「上來這裡。」他困窘地避開這個問題，側身坐到狹窄單人床鋪的邊緣拍了拍床鋪。</p><p> </p><p>尼爾笑了出來，順從地爬上他的床，背倚靠在牆角的位置對著他挑釁般地打開一雙長腿。他急促地將自己的長褲連帶內褲一起脫掉扔在地上，也脫掉上衣，一身赤裸地爬過去再次跟尼爾接吻。他一面吻著尼爾，一面伸手鬆開尼爾腰間的皮帶，然後用力將尼爾的褲子整個扯下來。他沿著尼爾的胸口一路吻下去，最後將一個吻烙在尼爾形狀漂亮的陰莖上。他能感覺到尼爾的蠢蠢欲動。他替他將長褲拉過腳踝扔開，衣服像落葉般覆蓋在躺在地板上的衣物之上。</p><p>他跪在床鋪上低頭看著尼爾，稍早被英國男人舔得濕亮的陰莖仍在他的雙腿間硬挺著。而尼爾一手握著他自己的性器來回擼動，一邊抬頭凝視著他的身體，將另一隻手的食指和無名指放進嘴裡舔弄，接著將手繞過臀部，用那擅於洞悉一切門鎖的纖長手指開拓起緊緻的穴口。尼爾在他的注視下毫不害臊地玩弄著自己的身體，他看著尼爾的呼吸變得沈重起來，而他望進那雙美得驚人的藍色眼睛，於是將手覆輕輕蓋上他的膝蓋。</p><p>「讓我幫你。」他說著，並伸出手讓尼爾像隻貪婪的貓一樣地舔起他的指尖。</p><p> </p><p>將兩根手指緩緩放進尼爾的甬道裡時，他覺得自己也不可能再按捺任何一秒。此時此刻，在這裏，他簡直迫不及待地渴望著尼爾的包覆和接納。然而他耐著性子輕輕地玩弄著尼爾的後穴，加入第三根手指，像在拆解一個極為複雜的門鎖那樣準備著尼爾的身體。尼爾一面享受他的服務一面繼續握著陰莖自慰，閉起眼睛喘息的模樣性感至極。然後他將手指從尼爾已經鬆軟的身體裡抽出來，雙手扶著尼爾的膝蓋趴下去用嘴接納尼爾的器官。尼爾發出一聲舒適的悶哼，他抬頭看了他一眼，繼續將尼爾給含進喉嚨深處。</p><p>他必須承認自己沒這麼擅長這個——至少不如尼爾擅長。不過尼爾似乎感到非常興奮，他持續吞吐著他，沒多久尼爾便在他的嘴裡繳械。他起身，在男人的注視下將尼爾射在他嘴裡的體液給吞進喉嚨。尼爾咯咯笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>「你這個瘋子。」尼爾說。</p><p>「沒有你瘋狂。」他挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>尼爾沒跟他辯論這個，只是優雅地側過身，趴在牆上對著他翹起屁股。</p><p>「幹我。」尼爾從容的語氣，彷彿他講出來的不是一句露骨的性提示。</p><p>「繼續用我的手指嗎？」他撕開保險套、套上自己的器官之後握住，用它輕輕打了幾下尼爾的屁股。</p><p>「用你的大屌。」尼爾將手搭在牆壁上，喘著氣說。「快點。」</p><p>「你想要我用這根屌操你嗎，尼爾？」他用柱身輕輕嚕著尼爾的股溝。</p><p>「對，我想要你的屌操到我的最裡面。」尼爾的大腿緊繃著，語氣中已透露著哀求。「拜託。」</p><p> </p><p>他輕輕將前端推進尼爾的身體。被粗大的異物侵入的穴口下意識緊縮了一下，差點逼得他把持不住。他忍不住輕嘆出舒服的呻吟，接著緩慢地將陰莖推進尼爾的甬道深處。尼爾緊得令他腦海一片空白，他感知著尼爾身體深處的熱度，覺得自己就要被那熱度給融化。他將陰莖推入一半，接著輕輕退出來。尼爾在他身下竟隱隱搖晃著臀部，像捨不得他的退出而急著要將他再度吞進去。</p><p>那細微的動作令他發狂。他伸手抓住尼爾的腰，讓尼爾如願以償。他一口氣將整根器官推進尼爾身體裡直到完全沒入。他並不粗暴，但也絲毫沒有留情。尼爾叫了出來，他退出來再一次幹進去，這次加重了力道。他看見尼爾扶在牆壁上張開的手指縮了一下，而尼爾忍不住低下頭沈沈地喘著氣。他掌握著尼爾的腰開始抽插起來，尼爾開著雙腿用後面緊緊吸附著他。他一次次挺入、退出，大腿撞擊在尼爾圓翹的臀部上，露骨的肉體撞擊聲迴響在室內，尼爾被他幹得啊啊地叫了起來。所有的聲響混雜在一起，響亮得他不禁懷疑起是否整艘船都可能聽得到。尼爾包覆他的溫度像在隱約脈動，他不知為何被那熱度弄得感傷了起來。他俯在尼爾的背上，親吻他凹陷的裸背，然後忍不住將手覆上尼爾搭在牆上的手背上，五指扣住尼爾的指間。尼爾偷偷側過頭瞄向他。他沒錯失這個機會，毫不猶豫地吻了上去。尼爾維持著趴著的姿態，閉上眼睛接受他的吻。</p><p>有一瞬間他忽然覺得尼爾從他這邊索求的不只是性愛。</p><p> </p><p>他起身，維持著插入的姿勢將尼爾的左腿扛起來抱著，他知道他們現在看起來像兩隻原始動物，尼爾卻毫不反抗地抬著腿任由他繼續抽插。他小心地將尼爾翻過來（一邊慶幸自己的臂力撐著這個身高一百八十五公分的男人仍綽綽有餘），感受著自己在尼爾身體裡轉動了一圈——這個情慾四溢的夜晚裡他覺得自己最接近失守的瞬間。他放下尼爾，讓尼爾的背輕靠在牆上，然後抬著他的雙腿再一次深深沒入尼爾的體內。他看著尼爾的身體將他給完全吞沒進去，而尼爾抬頭凝視他的眼神裡泛著某種水光。還沒成型成淚，但他知道尼爾在這個瞬間，出於某種他無法解釋的原因，慢慢情緒化了起來。</p><p> </p><p>他停下動作，有整整一、兩分鐘左右，他只是暫時停留在尼爾的身體裡，靜靜地與尼爾接吻。尼爾環抱住他的脖子，溫柔親吻他的方式親暱得讓他有種自己正在親吻一個多年的伴侶的錯覺，而不是一個才認識不過兩、三週的任務搭擋。他向來是對每一段感情都認真的那種男人，可這場性愛遠遠超過一次逢場作戲的親密程度。</p><p>他忽然非常強烈地希望這場任務結束後，自己還能跟這個神秘的男人永遠作伴下去。</p><p> </p><p>暫時結束那個漫長的親吻時，尼爾用眼神示意他從他體內退出去。他順從地照做。尼爾要他坐下，並靜靜跨坐到他的身上，膝蓋抵在床面上，抓著他的器官緩緩坐了進去。尼爾用完全吞進他的臀部輕輕畫著圓，而他深埋在尼爾的體內，忍不住掐緊了尼爾的腰。尼爾跪坐著，身體緩緩開始上下起伏。他眼神迷濛地抬頭望著英俊的英國男人在他的大腿上律動起來，無法遏止地想親吻他。然而尼爾只是堅持地繼續騎著他，吞吐的頻率越來越快，最後尼爾將身體向後仰，一手撐在床上，一手舉起來插進金褐色的頭髮裡固定住，防止那頭亂翹的頭髮不斷飛揚。他看著自己套著薄膜的粗大陰莖不斷搗進尼爾的後穴裡，而眼前那覆蓋在淺褐色陰毛下的那具漂亮的性器，則隨著尼爾騎他的頻率上下來回晃動。他往上用力頂弄，尼爾再次浪叫了起來，卻反而加緊了律動。他想告訴尼爾這瞬間的他有多性感且美麗，然而在他來得及說出口之前，尼爾的後穴卻無預警地一陣緊縮。尼爾驚叫出來的同時他也低吟了一聲，並在那瞬間忍不住射了出來。</p><p> </p><p>有一瞬間，尼爾顫抖著身體，向前輕輕靠在他的懷抱裡。他伸手緊抱住這個耀眼而美好的男人，感受著他身體裡微微顫動的高潮餘韻。</p><p> </p><p>他們在那張床上維持這樣的姿勢相依了許久，直到他從他的身體裡退出來，並將保險套打了結扔進垃圾桶裡。狹小的空間裡一片靜謐，愛與情慾的氣味夾帶著汗水的熱度瀰漫。尼爾在他身旁側身躺下，閉上眼睛，他加入他，伸手抱住男人赤裸的胴體。在這張根本擠不下兩個高大的成年男人的單人床上，他們緊緊貼附著彼此的身體，像兩片完美契合的拼圖。在那一刻絕對的靜謐時光裡，他聽見船隻轟隆震動的機械運作聲響，隔著金屬門，他們隱約聽見遠方傳來船員們踏在金屬樓梯及鐵板上的腳步聲和遙遠的、隆隆的談話聲。</p><p> </p><p>尼爾睜開眼睛凝視著他。</p><p> </p><p>「要睡在這嗎？」他撫摸著尼爾的臉龐問。這一刻他真心覺得自己墜入了愛河。</p><p>「這裡太擠了。」尼爾起身，爬下床撿起內褲套上。「我該回去我的臥艙。」</p><p> </p><p>他看著他在面前穿起衣服，有某些話語卡在他的喉嚨，卻難以真正吐出來。</p><p>「我覺得這是一次很棒的性愛。」最後他說，覺得自己像個白癡。</p><p> </p><p>尼爾扣著襯衫，轉頭看了他一眼，笑了出來。</p><p>「是啊。」英國男人說。「很不錯。」</p><p>他真想再一次親吻他。</p><p> </p><p>尼爾將褲子的拉鍊拉上之後，轉身看著他。</p><p>「我走了，晚安。」男人說著，伸手準備去推開他的房門。</p><p>「嘿。」他叫住他。</p><p> </p><p>尼爾停下腳步，轉頭凝視他。</p><p>這個時候說我愛你會太誇張嗎？他忍不住想。然而事實是我愛上你了。或許從還不確定你是否能夠信任之前就是。</p><p> </p><p>他們之間有真正的連結，他感覺得到。</p><p> </p><p>「明天見。」最後他說。</p><p>尼爾笑了起來，那笑容中帶點使壞的意圖。</p><p>「我在想，」尼爾說。「這趟航行還有整整七天，扣掉每天的訓練時程，還有很多時間。」</p><p> </p><p>他望著他，吞了口口水。</p><p>「明天見。」尼爾微笑著說，然後推開門走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>(fin.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>